In Your FACE
by Harper Presely
Summary: Short little stories that stars the FACE family in any scenerio. Will be accepting any requests!
1. Chapter 1

F.A.C.E Family fanfiction

"Hey _maman_ , can we talk to you?"

Marianne looked at her two twin 7 year old boys, who were both standing behind her as she was frosting her cake in the kitchen. The Frenchwomen set her frosting spatula and rubbed her hands on her apron. They both were dressed in their nicest clothing (of course, since Marianne picked out only the nicest clothes for her children), and both had their folders in their hands.

"Of course _mes petits anges_ , what is it that you need to talk to me about?" Marianne asked. Alfred and Matthew looked at each other and nodded, then proceeded to sit on their kitchen table and folding their hands in a business like way. Marianne did the same, trying to keep a straight look on her face.

" _Maman_ , we need to talk to you about something important." Alfred said in a serious voice.

"We're talking about bed time." Matthew said with an equally serious demeanor as his brother. The kind where they both just looked too adorable for their own good. The only difference from his brother was that his voice was quiet. "We need to change our bed time."

Marianne smirked at the twins as she leaned towards the boys. "What is it that you have in mind Mathieu?"

Matthew only handed her some papers taken from his folder. They all were drawn in sloppy blue and purple crayon that said, " _Stuff on why we go to bed later."_

Alfred took the lead. "Ya see _Maman_ , you and Daddy keep on sayin' that we're getting biggers! Like, big people bigger! And since we're getting to be big people, then we should have a laters bed time."

"Stamistics show that big people go to bed later than babies _Maman_." Matthew said shyly. "And we're not babies anymore."

Marianne nodded her head, while looking at the crudely drawn pictures and attempted diagrams that tried to persuade her. She was defiantly amused, and knew that Arthur would be too when she showed this to him. "You're right about one thing _mes jeunes enfants_ \- you two are becoming young men."

Alfred beamed at this and talked his end. "So, you agree with us that we are being big boys. So, if we're big boys that means that we should have a later bed time!" The eldest of the twins stretched his arms with a huge grin on his face.

Marianne pursed her lips at this. "And, what time do you propose that you go to bed?"

Both Matthew and Alfred had blank stares. Alfred slid out of his seat and dragged Matthew outside to where they thought that their mother wouldn't hear them. "I don't know what to say Mattie. I didn't think we would actually get this far."

"Maybe we should get to go to bed at nine." Matthew suggested.

"Let's go to bed at ten! That way, we can watch He-Man when it plays really late!"

"That's really late, Alfred."

"Duh! Big people go to bed really late. Feliciano's brother, Lovino is a teenager and he goes to bed at 10!"

Matthew gasped. "That's awesome. Let's do it."

Both boys walked back into the kitchen where Marianne was waiting for them. "We want to go to bed at 10!" Alfred declared. "Take it or leave it!"

She chuckled at that. "I'll talk about it with your father when he gets home. Is that okay?" She received a nod from them. "Alright then. Now that we have established that, how about you two change and you can help me make dinner?"

Arthur chuckled as he went over the boy's work. "Well, they came prepared, I'll give them that."

Marianne smiled as she washed her dish. "It's quite adorable."

"I say we give it to them tonight. They'll fall asleep by 8:30 anyways." He said.

"They have eaten quite a bit of cookies."

"Which they shouldn't have had in the first place."

"Ah, but who was the one who let them have a bowl of Oreos after dinner?" She asked, and smirked when Arthur frowned.

"Oh, hush you."

"I love you too."

* * *

So, I found this in my oneshot folder and I haven't looked at this since 2014, damn. So I decided to clean it up and post it here as a little short story.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This takes place in canon!verse and is me taking off my frustrations at BBC.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia or Doctor Who. If I did, there would be wayyy more FACE family and the real Rose would have shown up in the 50th Anniversary.

* * *

America was mad at England.

It was obvious that he was. He would pretend that the British man wasn't there at all, and would only acknowledge him if Germany made him. And it seemed as if England knew himself why the American was upset with him as he mumbled under his breath when America ignored him.

France and Canada had no idea on what was going on between them this time, but they knew it wasn't good. It was hard to get anything out of either one of them though. All America would say is that England is a greedy bastard while England himself would say that the other man was just being a child. It wasn't until the other two cornered them at the end of the world meeting that Canada and France got them to talk.

"America, why are you mad at England?" Canada asked after he got his brother to sit down next to Britain.

"Who's England?" America asked, raising an eyebrow.

You had to hand it to him to keep pretending that the shorter man wasn't there, even when the man was screaming in his ear, "It's the bloody bloke who's sitting next to you and raised your ungrateful arse!"

The younger didn't even flinch. "Did you hear something?"

France laid a hand on America's shoulder. "Did he try to force feed you blood pudding again? Because if he did, then you have a very valid reason to ignore him."

"My food is a thousand times better then whatever you can cook, Frog?" Britain snapped.

France looked offended. "How could you say something like that?! I thought you loved me!"

"It doesn't mean I won't tell the truth."

France spun around to face the twins. "Do you see how horrible he is to me?!"

Canada rolled his eyes while Alfred tapped his chin with his index finger. "Ya know, the name England strikes me as the type of guy who's a stingy, cheap greedy bastard who likes to take your happiness away."

"You still can't seriously be mad at me for the BBC taking _Doctor Who_ off Netflix!" England exclaimed.

" _American Netflix!_ " America yelled back, forgetting that he was supposed to pretend that England wasn't there. "It was just taken off American Netflix!"

"It's not like I control the bloody BBC!"

"Wait." Canada interrupted them. "So you're telling me that you're mad at England because the BBC took _Doctor Who_ off Netflix?"

America glared at him. "They took off New Who and Classic Who not just from Netflix but from all American streaming websites like Hulu and Amazon just so they can make their own streaming website, which isn't even going to have _Doctor Who_ on it!"

"Like I said, it's not like I control the BBC!" Arthur yelled. "If you want to watch it so badly, then buy the DVD's."

"The entire collection of Season-"

"Series."

"Season 1-9 is like $200! I'd rather just find the torrents to it than go spend two hundred bucks on it." He stood up and pointed at the Brit. "And if you dare take off Sherlock, Merlin or Torchwood, I'll announce war on your cardboard ass!"

"You're going to announce war just because of a TV show?" France asked, and faced palmed when the other nodded. He went to war for stupid reasons but that would top any reason if America did plan on carrying the threat out.

Meanwhile, Canada was wondering why he was even in this family.

* * *

So many American Whovians are outraged because Doctor Who is gone. I'm really sad about this, but happy that we have websites like couchtuner and putlocker.

Leave a review!


End file.
